<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Era Na Piscina... by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508512">Era Na Piscina...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era na piscina que Haru pensava — quando estava dentro e quando estava fora."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Era Na Piscina...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era na piscina que Haru pensava — quando estava dentro e quando estava fora.</p><p>Era na piscina que Haru chorava, lágrimas invisíveis que misturavam-se com a água, ninguém via, ninguém notava.</p><p>Era na piscina que Haru sonhava — de olhos abertos, de olhos fechados, tanto faz, tanto fez. Suas menores alegrias e seus maiores medos cheiravam a cloro, ele já havia se acostumado, não foi difícil.</p><p>Era na piscina que Haru lutava, com braçadas fortes, numa velocidade incrível, assombrosa. Haru era uma sede voraz de água no corpo.</p><p>Era em Rin que Haru se afogava — em beijos ardentes com gosto de piscina. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>